Love&Hate
by music4evaxoxo
Summary: 5 years. 5 painful years for Annabeth Chase. Ever since the death of Percy Jackson, her life has been comepltely horrible. But what if he isn't dead? Will they go back to what they were or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO. This is the first chapter of " Love&Hate" hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

It has been 5 years. 5 painful years. 5 years since I lost the most important person in my life.

Ever since Percy died, my life has been a complete hellhole. At first, obviously, everything was really hard, but then Thalia and the others helped me recover a little. A little. But then we grew up and we all went our separate ways. It was dreadful. Everything I have been through the past months have been horrific.

At first everything turned out a little well. I met a guy and he was really sweet. I remember promising I would never fall in love with anyone else, but I think Aphrodite didn't agree with me. WE went out and had fun like normal couples would. Everything was amazing. But then everything changed.

The guy, Tyler, turned weird. I don't know why, but he was always pissed and worried about everything. He would lock himself in his room and act like a psycho when I visited.

Then he asked me to marry him. I was worried because of his attitude but he promise me he would change. I agreed. The first months were great but then he went back to his weird self. I noticed some weird guys visit our house often and I got more and more suspicious. You wouldn't believe what I found out.

That weird attitude, the beatings he sometimes gave me, were because he had started doing drugs. I was so angry at him for lying and never telling me, so I did the only thing I had in mind. Ask for a divorce.

We are currently working on that and it wasn't easy. Tyler barley showed up and I was getting pretty frustrated. I always knew what he was doing.

" Annabeth?" asked one of my mortal friends, Lila.

" Yes?"

She smiled. " We're going out today. There's this bridal shower and you were invited. Want to come?"

I wasn't sure. I mean I was pretty busy with all the work I was assigned to do. " I don't know."

" Oh, come on! It'll be fun. We always have so much work, going out once in a while is fine."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. " Fine. But if I get in trouble with our boss for not finishing, it will be on you."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. " Don't worry, this would be the best!"

I smiled and nodded. The part started in an hourso I decided to get to my apartment first.

I don't know why, but I loved the place I lived in. It was just so.. Quiet and peaceful. I could always relax here. It didn't compare to Tyler's house. It was always so crazy in there.

The food cooked on the stove and I sat down on my kitchen table and sighed. I always wonder how all my friends were doing. Thalia.. Was she still in the hunters? We hadn't talked in almost 2 years. I would ask myself sometimes how I ended up like this. This wasn't the life that I asked, the life that I _wanted. _

I jumped when I heard a pop and I sighed. I walked towards the stove and turned it off. I grabbed the food I was cooking and set it on a plate. I ate slowly and kept on thinking about random stuff.

When Percy died, Nico never told me where he ended up at. I would always ask him and he would bite his lip and run off. I would always wonder if eh knew something I didn't.

I wasn't in the food for eating so I walked towards my bed room to pick what I was going to wear tonight. I chose a grey dress the passed an inch my leg and grey heels.

I took a really quick shower and go out to put my outfit on. I put a little bit of lip gloss and grey eye shadow. I left my hair down like always.

Once I finished I walked out and sat on my couch. I was planning on waiting there, but my ADHD got the best of me. I got up and grabbed my car keys.

I felt my phone vibrate and I saw it read " Lila". I rolled my eyes. She always wanted to be the first person to arrive at everything.

She told me to wait for her outside the apartment building, so I did. I really didn't need to wait that long.

" Annabeth, damn girl!"

I raised my eye brows as I entered her car. " What?"

" You look gorgeous!"

I smiled. " Thanks."

The streets of New York were lit up by all the cars and buildings. For some reason all the lights reminded me when I went to Las Vegas with Percy and Grover when we were 12. I smiled, remembering our little adventure.

" So, are you ready to party?" Lila asked, bringing me out fo my thoughts.

I shrugged. " Don't know."

She laughed and stopped the car. I noticed we were in a huge building that looked like a place were celebrities would go to. I knew that Holly, the girl getting married, would get a place like this.

I walked out and entered the place, only to be greeted by many people wearing pastel and snotty fancy dresses.

You know how sometimes you're in this place and you fell invisible and out of place? Well that's exactly how I felt. Many people would bump into me and not even say sorry. How rude.

Lila left to go talk to some people so I wandered the place on my own.

I think I was getting a little lost but I shrugged it off. I saw many people talking and laughing and I sighed. I didn't feel like being here.

" Sorry!" I heard someone say when the bumped into me and spill their water on me. I sighed and shrugged.

" It's alright."

I looked up from the mess and gasped. " P-Percy?"

**Well that's it for the first chapter! Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Btw is Annabeth a little OCC? If she is, I will try and change it. Thanks and hope you enjoy it as much as I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot! **

Annabeth's POV

" P-Percy?"

He stared at me. I saw him open his mouth but close it. I wanted him to say something but he just stood there. He sea green eyes stared at me ,analyzing everything I was doing.

" Percy? How- what are you doing here?" I was actually pretty freaked out by the fact that Percy was standing right here, when he was said to be 'dead.'

" I-um I have to be somewhere." He turned around towards the crowd of people and I walked towards him. I had to know why he never told me he was alive and why was he running away from me.

" Annabeth!" Lila waved towards me and I shook my head. I needed to talk to Percy immediately. I saw that he was starting to walk a little faster and I sighed. What was wrong with him?

" Percy!" I yelled. He looked back and shook his head. I clenched my fists to calm my anger. This idiot was getting on my nerves.

I was about to call his name again when I was beaten by a short brunette girl. She was with two other girls and guys. I made my way to them and Percy turned around to glare at me.

" What do you want?" he hissed. I scrunched my eye brows, confused.

" What do you mean? Percy, you have to expla-"

The brunette girl started to laugh. " He doesn't have to explain anything. Now, if you please, leave. We have things to do."

I glared at her. Who did she think she was? I wasn't even talking to her in the first place.

" I'm sorry but I have to talk to Percy," I answered,

" Anna- I mean-"

" What?" I asked.

He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I stared up at him. He bit his lip and sighed. " Leave."

I could feel the pain show in my face. I was expecting him to tell me everything but instead he was agreeing with that girl.

" Why?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " I don't want you here."

I gasped at him but glared back almost immediately. I shoved his hand from my arm and looked at him. " It's my friend's party."

" I know. I meant leave me alone. I don't want you near me."

I bit my lip. " I don't understand-"

He shook his head. " There's nothing to understand." His friend behind him glared at me and I sighed. I closed my eyes and sighed.

" Fine. If that's what you want, fine. I just didn't know you could be such a jerk."

He let go of my hand and took a step back. His features looked hurt and for a moment I regretted saying that, but then I remembered the exact words he said to me.

The brunette girl walked towards him and grabbed his arm. She stared up at him and smiled. " Let's go."

He blinked and looked at her, smiling. I almost gagged. " Sure."

I looked as he walked away, holding hands with that girl and I swallowed. I wish things would have been exactly like they were before. I would have never thought that he would turn into such a jerk.

" Annabeth?" Lila walked up to me and gasped.

" What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I tried to smile and shook my head. " Nothing. I'm just tired. You don't mind if I get a taxi to take me home do you?"

She sighed and smiled. " Sure. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

* * *

I dropped my apartment keys on the floor and laid on my bed. I was really tired with all that went on back there. I tried to get Percy off my mind while I got home but it was impossible. I went inside my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't get any sleep until a while later, but sadly I was greeted by a dream.

_I paced back and forth in the bathroom in the Athena cabin. I was chewing on my nail and kept looking down to a little white plastic tube. I felt really anxious to get the answer. I waited, and waited, but it seemed like forever._

" _Annabeth?" my brother asked. " You alright?"_

" _I'm fine," I yelled. All I wanted was alone time. I just couldn't wait to get my answer._

_I looked down at the plastic tube and knew it already had the results. I took a deep breath and looked down. There, in the middle of the object, was a little red plus sign. _

_Tears ran down my cheeks and I gasped. What had I done? I was a daughter of Athena! I was supposed to be smart! I bit my lip and took a deep breath. _

_I had made a very bad choice, but I still had to live with it. I was going to tell him. He was the father after all. _

_I washed my hands and wrapped the object in a piece of toilet paper. I didn't want to say the name of it. It made me feel uncomfortable._

_Once I finished with that I walked out of my cabin and made my way towards the Poseidon cabin. I heard talking inside. He was probably Iris-Messaging Tyson. I took a deep breath and knocked._

_I felt my dream go black but then I was in a different place. I looked up from my knees and heard a sob. I looked around, trying to look for the noises but couldn't find them anywhere. I was completely alone. It didn't take me a while to figure out I was the one crying._

_I was sitting in my bunk in my cabin but nobody else was in. I was a little confused to what I was doing here. In the other dream I seemed to know what was going on._

" _Annabeth?" I looked up and saw Thalia staring at me. Her face looked worried and she sat next to me. " You okay?"_

_I smiled and nodded. " Why wouldn't I be?"_

_She looked confused. " Don't you remember what you told me?"_

" _Remember what?"_

_She sighed. " Annabeth, you lost your baby."_

I woke up, panting. I touched my face and felt my fingers touch the water rolling down my skin. Those weren't normal dreams. They were flashbacks.

When I was about to tell Percy that I was pregnant the day I found out, I chickened out. I don't know what came over me. Fear, maybe? I don't know. I tried to tell him many times, but then it was too late. I had found out about his accident, and there was no way of telling him. Soon after that, I lost the baby.

I touched the bottom of my stomach and looked down. I never wanted these things to happen, but day just did. I guess the Fates really hated me.

I looked over at my clock and saw it read _2:30pm. _I cursed in ancient Greek and ran towards my bathroom. I was supposed to get to work 2 hours ago.

When I finished with my shower, I changed quickly and ran to get my car keys. This was one of the reasons why I hated parties and dreams. I hoped my boss wouldn't get angry at me for being really late.

I drove towards the office fast and I think I got up to my floor from the stairs in a second. I was in such a rush.

" Annabeth!" I sighed. The Fates _really _hated me.

" Yes, Mr. La Fe?"

" What are you doing here so late? We're about to close! Why didn't you get here earlier?"

I sighed. " I'm very sorry. Something just came over me."

His glare died down and he pinched the middle of his nose. " You're my best architect, Annabeth. I don't want to have to fire you."

I smiled. " I'm very sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

He sighed and smiled. " Be here early on Monday. We have very important business we have to get done."

I nodded. " Yes, sir."

I felt someone grab my arm and I turned around. I laughed. " What, Lila?"

" Why did you leave yesterday? I was really nice and didn't ask for a explanation but now I want one!"

I rolled my eyes. " It was nothing. I just ran up to an old, um, friend I guess you could call him."

She smiled." Whatever. Want to go shopping? They just opened up a amazing place down the street."

" I'm not sure I want to go out right now, considering I almost got fired because of you."

She rolled her eyes. " Let's just go."

We decided to leave the cars in the parking lot and just walked there, since it was really close. I really hated shopping, but I rather do that, than hear her whining all day on Monday.

" So, are you going to buy anything?"

I shrugged. " I don't know."

She sighed and pulled me inside. The place was really huge and it was really full. I guess many people wanted to try the brands here.

Lila looked bored at first but then she ' discovered' the purse aisle. I rolled my eyes and told her I would go look somewhere else. I wasn't into purses.

I walked a towards the book section and relaxed. I loved being near books.

I looked around the different shelves, looking for something that would caught my eye, but so far I had nothing. Many of the books were things that I would never dream of reading. I shook my head. There was nothing here.

I was about to go back when I heard someone murmur " Great."

I looked up and stared. " Oh sorry. I guess you're going to ask me to leave this place too?"

Percy sighed. " No. I'm just here to look for something."

I shrugged and looked away. " Do what you want." I waited for him to leave but he stood there. I felt his eyes on me and I sighed loudly.

" What do you want?"

He smiled a little. " You've grown up so much."

I raised my eye brows. " You're here to tell me that? Wow. I thought that since you were older, you would be a little smarter."

He glared. " Whatever."

I shook my head. " You're such a crab."

" What?"

" You're so grumpy. You were never like that before."

" I'm not always grumpy. You just insulted me."

" Oh for the gods' sake, Seaweed Brain! I always did that when we were younger!"

He rolled his eyes. " Oh, yeah. Wise Girl."

I raised my eye brows. " What?"

" You called me Seaweed Brain again. I'm calling you Wise Girl again."

I smiled, which seemed to be a real smile since yesterday. " Do what you want."

" Why do you keep saying that?"

I shrugged. " Because I can."

" Well-"

" Annabeth!" My eyes widened, already knowing who it was. I bit my lip and turned around, coming face to face with none other than Tyler.

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update for such a long time! I was really busy so I couldn't. Hopefully this chapter was long. Anyways, this chapter was really hard for me to write. I love Percabeth and making them angry at each other makes me sad. But there will be Percabeth in later chapters. So did you guys like the second chapter? What else do you guys want to see? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

" Tyler? What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. " What are _you _doing here, princess?" I sighed, annoyed. He was probably drunk at the moment.

" Don't call me that and I don't need to explain anything to you." I was about to turn around to face Percy when I felt someone grab my waist.

" Why are you playing hard to get babe? Is it this guy? You're not cheating on me are you?"

I growled and shook him off. I hated when I had to deal with drunk people. It also.. Scared me. Tyler was always drunk and I admit I got used to it, but it was something I didn't want to live through again.

" I'm not cheating on you because we aren't together. Thankfully I just have to wait a few weeks until I get the divorce."

He chuckled and his eyes started closing. He took a deep breath and walked towards me. " You're not going to-"

I knew Percy was behind me so I wasn't confused when someone shoved me to the side. Percy looked furious and he grab Tyler by the arm. " Don't touch her."

" Percy, just leave him alone. He's crazy."

Percy sighed. " Just leave her alone." I wanted to say something but he Percy grabbed my hand and twirled me around. I heard Tyler laugh behind me and cuss out loud. I rolled my eyes.

" You went out with that guy?" I snapped my thoughts back to reality and chuckled a little.

" Yeah. He wasn't like that before though. Like I said earlier, I noticed people change a lot."

Percy turned to look at me and shook his head. " Change can be good you know. It's useful too."

" I'm still confused though."

He grinned. " The Wise Girl confused? Wow, the world must be coming to an end."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him on the ribs. " Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Who wouldn't be confused by this? I mean, you died! Everyone told me you were gone and I didn't believe them at first but you never came back! How do you think I feel now, that I see you standing next to me as if nothing happened!" I felt my eyes get blurry and I angrily wiped the tears away. I wasn't in the mood for crying.

Percy sighed. " I want to start over Annabeth. I really do. Can't we just be friends again?"

" I want answers though!" I hissed.

He laughed. "I guess you didn't really change much did you?"

" That's not the point. I want to know."

He smiled at me. "You will get them. But first I want to know if you're willing to be my friend again?"

I narrowed my eyes. " Why would you even ask that?"

He shrugged. " Come on! It's a simple question! Yes or no? Please don't tell me you're brain got damaged?"

" For the gods' sakes Percy! Will you act sane for a single moment? And no, my brain is not damaged!"

" Now people ask me why I'm confused when it comes to girls. You're so confusing! First you want me to act like a kelp head and now you want me to act smart?"

I rolled my eyes. " Fine."

" Fine?"

" I'll be your friend, you idiot!"

He grinned. " Good."

I turned from him and noticed we were already outside the store and walking through the streets of New York. I widened my eyes and bit my lip.

" Something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. " No, its nothing." I was a little worried about Lila. I didn't want her to have a fit with me on Monday.

" Do you want to go Central Park?"

I smiled. " I guess."

" You guess?"

I nodded. " That would be nice."

We walked in silence for a few minutes so I decided to look at him for a second. He looked so much older. I mean we were 23 now but it still shocked me to see my Seaweed Brain turn into a man.

His black hair looked a little bit longer but other than that it was the same. His sea green eyes looked a little darker for some reason. I noticed he had also gotten tall. Probably a head taller than me.

" Can't keep your eyes off me, Wise Girl?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the smile forming on my face. I looked up and looked around. We were almost at Central Park and I could hear laughing coming from little kids and people having fun. I smiled, remembering when Percy would take me here.

" Time has gone fast huh? I mean we're 23 now."

I sighed and nodded. " Yeah it has."

" Have you been at camp lately?"

" No." I pursed my lips and looked straight ahead. The last time I ever visited camp was the year that I found out Percy was dead. It felt like such a long time ago.

Percy stopped walking and he grabbed my arm. " Let's sit here."

I looked to my left and noticed a huge lake. I smiled, knowing Percy would want to be here. It reminded me so much of the camp's lake though. I felt like a traitor for not going back there.

" So.."

I rolled my eyes. " What?"

" How's everything?"

I narrowed my eyes. " You're asking this now?"

He grinned. " What? A friend can't ask another friend what they've been up to?"

" Well.. Not much. I live alone in this apartment, which I love. I work for a huge architect company and I'm hoping that I would get voted as president for it. I'm working really hard to get that spot."

He smiled. " That's really good. I'm glad for you Wise Girl."

I smiled. " Thanks. And you?"

" You know, been here and there."

I sighed and got up. " I want to know what's going on Percy Jackson!"

He rubbed his face with his hands and stared at me. " Fine."

I sat down, facing him and listened carefully. " I'm ready to know."

He took a deep breath. " Well….."

**I hope you like this chapter! Anyways, I can't wait to write the next chapter so I can clear up everything. I'm really thankful to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are amazing! So what do you think Percy is going to say? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO. Thanks to GhostDog for the great idea!**

Annabeth's POV

I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me everything. I was just so confused about everything that has been going on. I needed to know.

" Where do I start?"

I smiled. " Seaweed Brain, just go."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. " Well, the day before summer ended I got a.. prophecy. I really don't know what to call it by now."

" A prophecy?"

He nodded. " Yes. I don't quite remember it, but there was one part that I couldn't get out off my mind. It said:_ And the most important person in your life will be destroyed. _I knew it was you, instantly, so I got a little freaked out. I didn't tell Chiron until later."

" But you were supposed to be dead!"

He chuckled. " I didn't know you wanted me dead this much."

I rolled my eyes. " I didn't mean it like that, you idiot."

He smiled. " Well anyways, I always knew that you could never stop a prophecy but I wanted to try. I thought I had a while to figure things out but then that's when the accident happened."

I heard him stop and I clenched my fists. I remembered when Thalia told me about what had happened, how I refused to believe them. Just thinking about it, reminded me of how much I wish nothing of that ever happened.

" The day I went going home, I knew things weren't going to work out. My mom would get so worried when I would space out, so I decided to go out for a walk. I found this old workshop kind of place and I decided to stay there for a while, to think. I guess I must've feel asleep or something because I don't remember anything until that weird noise that woke me up. I didn't know what it was so I went to check it out, which was really stupid. I barley had any time to get out when I heard the thing explode."

I bit my lip and sighed. I waved at him to go on and he shook his head.

" I don't remember much after that. I just remember waking up in some apartment. That's when I met Ashley."

" The brunette girl back at the party?" I asked.

He nodded." Yeah, that's her. I've been staying with her since then."

" Does your mom know…?"

He smiled. " Everyone did. Except you."

I looked down and glared. " I can't believe you…"

" The reason why I didn't tell you was because I wanted to stay away from you so nothing would happen to you."

I looked up, angry. " You knew nobody could stop a prophecy! And, were you even sure it was talking about me? It could have meant anybody else!"

He stared at me. " I knew it was you. Wise Girl, you were so important to me. Do you think I could live with myself if something happened to you?"

My eyes started to water and I gritted my teeth. This was all because a stupid prophecy? I clenched my fists. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help but blame Percy as well.

" You could've told me. We could've figure something out. You have no idea what I went through! For that stupid prophecy, I lost our-"

" Our what?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. " Nothing."

" Annabeth, what do you mean 'our'..?"

I glared at him. " I said it was nothing."

Percy glared back and laid down on the grass. ' Let's just forget it.. For now. I want things to be like they were before. You know… you and me, best friends."

I closed my eyes in disbelief. I knew I was being childish but it made me a little sad to know that all he wanted was to be friends.

" You know, I really missed you Wise Girl." I opened my eyes and found him staring at me. He faces was inches away and I could smell his hot breath every time he breathe. My eyes lingered on his before he grinned and moved backwards.

" Annabeth, no offense, but you seem so.."

" So what?" I hissed. I knew he was going to make another annoying comment.

" Boring."

I glared at him. Why was he acting like this? He just told me that things that I needed to know, the things that I thought would take all my confusion away. But all it did was make me more confused that I already was. Why couldn't he act less immature?

" I would love it if you would keep you lovely comments to yourself," I said.

He grinned. " Oh, I got lost of those."

I stood up and shook my head. " Well…"

" Don't leave!" He stood up and grabbed my hand. " Annabeth, I finally got to see you. Can't we just-"

" I thought you wanted to stay away from me!"

He sighed. " I do. But the thing is.. I cant."

" What?"

" Annabeth, I want to give this a shot. I want us to be friends."

" I know that."

" Then could we please just forget about all of this?"

I shook my head. " Too hard."

" Please? It's easy!"

I bit my lip and looked down. The thing that bugged me most about this was the loss of my baby. All the depression( shudder) I went through, made me so weak. I guess that was the reason why my baby died. I didn't want a child. I felt so angry at it. But once it was gone… I felt lost. I didn't know it would affect me so much.

" I-I can't."

I felt his hands touch my face, and soon I was facing him. " Annabeth, I'm here for you. Whatever it is, you can tell me." I shook my head. I don't think it was the right time for him to know. Did I even want him to know at all?

" You know what? Let's go get something to eat. I'm getting hungry."

I sighed. This was useless. " Fine."

* * *

I watched in horror as he took another bite out of the pizza. He was eating like a complete pig. I mean, I've seen Tyler eat like a pig but this was ten times worse. He was eating like he never tasted food before.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" Are you eating lately? Because if anybody else saw this, they would get the impression that you don't."

He laughed. " I told you I was hungry."

" Yeah, and watching you eat took my appetite away."

He rolled his eyes and drank some soda. " What a baby."

" Have you gotten cockier?"

He shrugged. " I feel the same."

" You are such an idiot. My gods, is this even possible?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when I saw someone run towards us and slide next to him.

" Percy! What are you doing here?" I looked at her and scrunched my eye brows. She seemed so familiar..

" Hey Ashley. I was just here with Annabeth."

I recognized her as the brunette from the party because of her name and her disgusted glare.

" Who is she anyways?"

" A friend," he answered.

" Hi, I'm Anna-"

" I don't care." She turned her head to Percy. " Baby, let's go. We have that party tonight."

Percy groaned. " That was tonight?"

Ashley smiled. " Let's go."

Percy turned to look at me smiled. " I'm sorry, we have to-"

" It's fine," I interrupted. Why was this girl bossing him around like she was his mother? I glared at her and shrugged.

She stared at me and smirked. " Does she know?"

" Does she know what?" I asked, pissed.

She smiled at me and turned to Percy. I saw her grab his face and press his lips to her. I thought he was going to pull away or something but he just stayed still.

I saw them pull away and Percy turned to say something to me but I was already halfway out the door.

**Omg I'm so sorry that I didn't update for such a long time and that this was so short. I just went back to school and it has been hard on me. Do you think Percy is going to find out about Annabeth's baby? And will she even talk to him? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I've been super busy with school and friend drama. I already wrote the next chapter but I just need to make sure it's good. I'll probably update it in a day or two because I might be busy tomorrow, so it'll be published Thursday of this week. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO. Hi everyone! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating soon! School caught up on me, family, friend problems, and I had writer's block in all my stories. Plus I was also spending time with a lot fo my other friends so I didn't have time for anything. I should be updating normally again and I have inspiration for this story again. Anyways, back to the story!**

Annabeth's POV

I was planning on going back to the store to find Lila but I remembered Tyler and changed my mind. I wasn't in the mood to deal with a drunk idiot who was just going to make me even more pissed than I already was. I mean, I kind of understood that Percy was in a relationship with that girl when he held her hand last night, but I don't know why it bugged me so much when they kissed. It wasn't my business. I shouldn't care. I gave him a chance to be my friend again. Just friends and nothing more. For some odd reason, I felt like a teenager. It was probably because of the situation I'm in. But I wasn't going to admit it out loud that maybe, just maybe, I was a little jealous.

I decided to go back to get my car and then head back to my apartment. I hated days like this. I wish I had woken up earlier, went to work and actually worked, and then I could've gone shopping. I've been wanting to finish the project I've been working on for ages.

Once I got to my car, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was going to stop worrying about Percy and our little situation. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should forget about all this. I'm not going to tell him about the baby, and I'll just move on. I know it sounds so stupid for me, a daughter of Athena, but I was tired of dealing with all this. Just when I was actually starting to get my life back, this happened. Like I said earlier, the Fates really hated me.

I made my way slowly to my apartment and once I got there, I headed towards my room. I felt so lazy but I didn't care. I needed a break for everything. I closed my eyes and laid down on my bed. It took me a few minutes to fall asleep but sadly, I was greeted by another dream.

_I walked towards the streets of New York, confused. Why was I here? Then I felt it. The cold, hard rain. It hurt so bad so I decided to run. I felt like a little mouse in a river. Helpless. I ran and ran as fast as my legs could carry me but then I stopped when I got to a house. I don't know why I stopped here, but I felt something pulling me in. I walked slowly towards the door, and turned the knob. Once I got inside, I was greeted by warmth. The house looked so cozy and it smelled like dinner was being cooked. I walked a little bit more and heard laughter. It was the laughter of a little girl. _

" _Baby, what's so funny?" asked a man. The laughter turned to giggles and then I could hear more laughter, probably coming from a woman._

" _Taylor, why are you laughing? What's so funny? Now you're making me laugh."_

_They stopped talking and I turned the corner to the door of the bedroom, where the voices took me. I touched the door and thought about opening it. What if they could see me? I opened the door slowly but they didn't turn around. I stepped inside slowly and gasped._

" _Mommy, are we going to eat soon? I'm so hungry!"_

" _Taylor, calm down. Don't be like your dad, who only thinks about eating."_

_He chuckled. "Annabeth, I don't, and you know it!"_

_I felt something warm roll down my cheeks and it kind of took me a while to realize I was crying. In front of me was Percy, a little girl, and…me. I didn't look older, I actually looked a little younger, probably 21._

" _Percy, don't fool yourself. Now I'm getting hungry so let's go. The food will get cold!"_

_Percy grabbed the little girls hand and she laughed. They all got up and walked towards the door but before they got closed to me, I opened my eyes._

I looked around and realized I was back in my room. I didn't know what that was. Maybe a vision? Probably not. I looked younger and so did Percy. I finally came to the conclusion that maybe it was something that could've happened if my baby didn't die and that prophecy never existed. I never liked to cry, but the tears ran down my face fiercely. I cried so hard. Why does this happen to me? This was so cruel. I was already suffering enough so why did I get that imagination sort of dream?

I looked to my right, at my clock and it read 10:30 AM. The dream felt so short so I didn't get why it was already morning. I got up and walked towards my bathroom. I turned the shower on and walked in. The water calmed me down for some reason. My muscles didn't feel so tight anymore. I stayed in the shower for about 30 minutes and then I got out. I felt better after taking that shower. I guess I just needed to calm down and try to forget about everything.

I heard the phone ring so I ran towards the living room to answer it. The number in the caller ID looked unfamiliar.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Hi. Is this Annabeth?"

" Yes, um who's this?"

I heard a laugh. " Well, Annabeth. You'll find out soon. I need you to come to an address that I'm going to give you."

" Who are you? Tell me first." I didn't know who this girl even was.

" I said you'll find out soon. I need you to come to the following place."

I stared at the house in front of me, confused. I know it's very stupid of me to do what that girl asked me, but I have to admit I was kind of curious. I heard music inside and lots of talking. I guess there was some party going on. If this was one of Lila's way to get me to go to a party, I will kill her.

I knocked the door and I heard someone yell at everyone to be quiet. I was so confused about what was going on. I was just about to walk off, when the door opened.

" Well, hello there," said Ashley, with an evil smile.

" What the hell? Why am I here?"

She smiled. " Come inside."

" No, I want to know why I'm here!" I yelled.

She gritted her teeth. "Come inside."

Yet again, I listen. I felt stupid but I needed to know why she called me to come to this place. I've never been here before. I walked inside and was greeted by many unfamiliar faces. They looked at me with disgusted faces and I glared.

"Alright. I know the party was cancelled last night and moved for today and this is why. I wanted her to be here."

I looked at her. " Why?"

" Percy! Won't you tell her our news?" She asked smiling.

I scrunched my eye brows. Percy? What did he have to do with anything? I looked in front of me and saw Percy. He had a horrified looked in his face. I knew he didn't know I was coming. I could tell, but why was he here?

" Lovely Annabeth. This is Percy's and I's house. Welcome."

" Why am I here? Percy what's going on?"

He hid his hands on his face and then glared at Ashley. " Why the hell did you do this? Why is she here?"

" I thought she needed to know, you guys are best friends right?"

Percy took a deep breath and looked at me. " Annabeth, leave. You don't-

" Annabeth," said Ashley. " This party is only to celebrate. Percy and I are getting married next month."

What? I took a step back and looked at Percy. He looked angry and sad and he kept opening his mouth to say something but didn't. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath again. " Annabeth, I'm sorry. You didn't need to find out this way."

I laughed. " Really? Really? How could you date this..this..bitch!"

Ashley gasped. " Excuse me? I am no bitch."

I bit my lip and gasped. " Percy Jackson. I hate you. I hate you for doing this to me!"

" I had nothing to do with this! I didn't know!" He yelled.

" I hate you for dating this girl! I hate you for pretending to die!"

" I already explained Annabeth. Please listen to-"

I walked off. I didn't need to listen to him. I opened the door and ran towards my car. Why did I come? I'm so stupid. I felt like I was betraying my mother for being this dumb. I was just about to open the door of my car when someone grabbed my shoulder.

" Annabeth, listen to me."

" Percy, get your hand off me and leave me alone! Haven't you had enough? All you;ve done is hurt me and I'm sick of it!"

" I've never tried to hurt you."

" Oh you haven't? Really! Percy Jackson, you're the reason why my life sucks! You made everything go black and then you suddenly appear, want to be friends, and then hurt me again!"

" I told you, I had nothing to do with it!" He looked so frustrated but I didn't care. I was done with his apologies.

" I'm done. Alright? Let's forget about all this and you go get married to that girl and get out of my life."

He sighed. " I can't! Annabeth, stop this shit!"

" You stop! I'm sick of you! You're the reason why the baby died! It's all your fault!" I screamed.

**Dun dun dun! I'm sorry for not updating soon and then writing this short chapter. It's super later but I will try to upload a lot again. What did you think? Should I continue? I know they sound out of character but they're both hurt so they have to act differently. Review? Thank you! **


	7. IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys! I´m working on the next chapter for this story. I´m really sorry for not posting in forever! I don´t know if anyone is still following this store so that´s why I made this note. Do you guys want me to post the next chapter, yes or no? Thanks for reading! If you guys want me to post it, it´ll probably be up by tonight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don´t own PJO. SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS AGAIN!**

Annabeth´s POV

_" You stop! I'm sick of you! You're the reason why the baby died! It's all your fault!" I screamed._

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. I wanted to punch myself in the face. Why did I yell that? Why here?

"What?," asked Percy. He looked confused and a little scared.

" I-I don't know. I´m in much stress, this is all your fault!," I yelled. Percy narrowed his eyes at me and his lips formed a tight line. I know he could tell that I was lying. I was never good at hiding things.

"Annabeth, what baby? I know you´re keeping something from me. I can tell."

Percy took a deep breath and walked towards me. "Wise Girl, please tell me what´s going on. I told you the reason why I left. I told you about the accident. Don´t you think it´s time for you to explain some things to me?"

I laughed. " Oh really? Because you told everyone about it except me! I thought you were dead for years! Everyone around me knew, everyone! Why didn´t you want me to know? Did you get tired of me or something?"

I turned to my right and saw Ashley glaring at me. I was pretty sure that she could tell what was going on. She had finished the puzzle. Percy was just too stupid to figure it out.

" Look, I´m not expecting you to tell me anything here. How about we go for a walk and-"

" Um, excuse me Percy? We were having a party here, celebrating our engagement. Don´t you think you should, oh I don't know, BE HERE!," yelled Ashley. I rolled my eyes. How Percy got engaged to that witch, I will never know.

" Ashley, this is important. Can we please do this later?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is important too! She can wait. All of our guests are here!"

I shook my head. I was done with this drama. I had enough problems in my life with Tyler, and I didn´t need any with Percy. I turned towards the door, hoping to get my course it wasn´t going to be easy.

" Annabeth! Let´s talk, alright? Can´t we go to the park or something?"

I turned around and shook my head. I knew he had the right to know, but I wasn´t in the mood to have a conversation with him. " I have somewhere to be." With that I walked out the door.

The next few days were a big blur of crap. I wasn´t in the mood for anything. Not even work could put me in a better mood. Lila tried talking me into telling her what was going on, but I wasn´t budging. I was planning on keeping my secrets inside. Nobody wasn´t going to get them out. Percy tried talking to me a few times, but I never answered. I wasn´t giving him the satisfaction of thinking that he could control me. That idiot probably helped Ashley plot her little let´s-ruin-Annabeth´s-life plan. I knew I was acting ridiculous but what could I do? This idiot always found a way to hurt me.

"Annabeth, are you sure everything´s alright? I could help-"

" Lila," I said as calmly as possible. "I´m fine. I´ve just had a few tough days, that´s all."

She shook her head and sighed. " This isn´t like you. You´re always so happy about work, coming up with new ideas, planning everything. You keep spacing out and forget a lot of the things you´re supposed to do. I´m not liking this."

I closed my eyes and got up. " You don´t have to like this, because I never asked you to." I walked out of the lunch area. I had enough of people´s crap lately. Why the hell did everyone think they could control my actions and personality?

I walked back to my office and saw the door was cracked open. I felt my stomach do a flip and I bit my lip. I knew who that was, and he was probably not bringing me good news.

Percy´s POV

I know my decisions were negative. I know that my stupid choices had caused her pain. But in the end, everything I did was to protect her? I wasn´t going to sit around, knowing my presence could bring death to her door. I had to power to walk away and ends things, and that´s what I did. Why couldn´t she realize that I never meant to bring her harm. Annabeth wouldn´t talk to me, no matter how much I tried. Calling wasn´t working and I knew I should probably show up at her work, but then what? She´ll probably kick my ass for showing up. A beating wouldn´t really matter though. I wanted to know what she was talking about. What baby? Was it someone close to her, or worse, had she been preg-

" Percy, can you please stop spacing out? We need to talk about wedding dates!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. Ashley was so clueless, even more so than I was, and that was saying something.

"Ashley, not now. I have some things to take care of."

"Hmm like what? Go sleep with that bitch Annabeth?"

I gritted my teeth. "Look, I told you for the millionth time that Annabeth and I are just friends. Get over it."

"OMG PERCY! Don´t you see? I already know the truth! She said it was your fault she lost the baby! She lost YOUR baby! How long were you guys seeing each other behind my back, huh? HOW LONG?"

I stared at her. W-what was she talking about? Could Annabeth really been pregnant? I mean, we haven´t had sex or anything for-

My eyes widened. There was that one time….

"_Percy,I don´t think I´m ready for this. It´s just too much. We´re too young and-"_

_I smiled. "Wise Girl, we don´t have to do anything you don´t want."_

_She sighed. " I know but…maybe…," she trailed off. _

_I got up and was about to take her hand to get us ready for capture-the-flag when she put her arms around me. She kissed me, hard. I knew what she was doing and I wanted to stop her because I knew she probably didn´t want to do this, but I just couldn´t. She was so hard to resist. I kissed her back and knew right then that this would be the best night of my life._

"Percy!," yelled Ashley. I stared at her emotionless. This girl was such an idiot, yet I couldn´t shake her off. I was fucking stupid.

" I have somewhere to be."

I grabbed my car keys and ran for the door. I had to talk to Annabeth. I had to know what she was keeping from me.

The car ride to her office was taking forever. Just when I actually had something important to do, traffic started. Boy did the Fates really hate me. I was starting to grow really impatient, when cars started moving. I pretty much raced toward Annabeth´s work. I was determined to make her tell me if she had been pregnant with my baby or not. But why else would she have told me about a baby then?

I ran towards the elevator and was greeted by that girl who was with Annabeth at that party a few nights ago. She smiled at me and looked straight ahead. I could tell she knew I was here to talk to Annabeth.

" Is Annabeth in?" I asked. She turned to face me and shrugged. She looked a little pissed at the mention of Annabeth.

The doors opened and I ran towards office. The ride had been longer than I expected but she did work in the highest floor, 13th, after all. I looked at every door, looking for her name, until I came across the second to last door in my right. I could hear voices inside, arguing.

" Don´t you understand that I don´t know what else to do?"

Someone sighed. "Look-"

Everything went quiet for a few seconds. I knew that was Annabeth so I opened my door and right away, I wished I hadn´t. That idiot we saw at the store the other day, Tyler?, had his disgusting mouth to hers. I was hoping Annabeth would push him off or something but she just stayed in place. Out of shock, I don´t know. I felt embarrassed, and somehow, hurt. The pain was worse than getting kicked on by a horse.

Tyler pulled away and I heard Annabeth gasp. She turned to face me and I laughed.

"Guess I´m really stupid after all."

**I know it was short but…I´m kind of tired :P My sister gave me the idea for the kiss and I was like, "What the hey!" So there it is. I know they were kind of ooc, and I´m really sorry about that! Review **


End file.
